Addiction
by alotlikelove
Summary: When she says the wrong thing it may wreck the one thing she knew could be there forever.
1. Addiction

Chapter 1 "Addiction"

Beth was standing at her locker digging through the papers and books to find a pen… and her homework. Things began to tumble from the shifting weight and began to fall. She held her hands out to stop it just as another pair of hands attached to thin arms reached out to help.

"Thanks Jessie." Beth said turning around to he super tall best friend.

"No biggie… anything to keep them in your locker and off my head." Jessie said sarcastically. Even though Jessie stood nine inches above Beth's 5'3" figure his locker was directly under hers.

"Well we couldn't let your brain have anymore damage now could we?" Beth said kneeling down next to him and giving him a hug.

"How was your summer?" She asked. Even though she knew exactly were he had been for the last two moths.

"Same ole same old. Did I tell you I made the football team?" Jessie asked still picking through the rubble of his own locker.

"Have you seen my science book?" Jessie asked.

"Yea… hold on a sec." Beth knelt back down next to him and reached her arm in his yellow locker. She hand emerged again holding a book with reddish-pink cover over it.

"Tada!" Beth said as she stood back up. She pulled out her yellow cover book and added it to the pile of books on the ground. She shut her locker and grabbed the books.

"See ya in seventh period." Beth called to him making her way down to Ms. Smith's room. She sat by Tequila and pulled out a notebook and the pen she had found hiding at the bottom of her locker. She flipped the notebook open and began to write notes to all her friends asking what they'd been up to and how their summer was. Last but not least… Jessie. Since they both know how each other's summer went she told him all the junk that happened today… after she put her signature ending she put her phone number and told him to call her.

"Okay you can go." Ms. Smith said not taking her eyes off the white Mac computer. Beth grabbed her books and ran out the do to English… Mrs. J style. Beth made her way to class, dogging the occasional nerd who's over stacked book pile had fallen over and handing out the notes to her friends.

"Hey Jay!" Beth said to Jalyn handing her a welcome back note. Jalyn pulled out a note and pulled out to more.

"Hey Kay!" Beth said pulling her skinny dark haired friend into a hug. She handed her one of the notes and went over to Taylor and hugged her as well.

"Here you go Taylor. Some reading material." Beth said handing her the not and sitting in her seat. Beth felt a tug on the back of her shirt. Taylor handed Beth a note and she put it in her back pocket with the others. She would have to wait until her next bathroom break. Mrs. J walked in and instantly pulled out an overhead page from behind one of her many huge dictionaries. The students moaned and Mrs. J wore a satisfied look on her face. Beth sat at her desk for the next thirty-three minutes coping page after page of literary terms and notes.

"Next class! Get a move on!" Mrs. J shouted to the kids. They snatched the books out from under the table and headed for the door. Beth walked down the hall to the girl's bathroom and pulled out the notes. They were all practically the same, all asking how her summer was and that she looked cute with a tan. Beth put them back in her pocket and headed for seventh period. She accidentally brushed arms with a guy.

"Sorry" She muttered engrossed in a note she had found on the floor.

"No big there Lil Becky." Beth snapped her head up. She knew that fraise. It was one of Jessie's many little things he said.

"Hey Jes." Beth said with a huge grin.

"Whatcha got? Aww more notes? Am I note loved enough top get a note?" Jessie said making Beth do her Jessie giggle and pull out the special note for Jessie. He handed her one in return and they walked into Mrs. Smith's science class. Since they got to choose where they got to sit, Beth pulled Jessie along and sat him in the middle of herself and Jalyn. Jessie handed both girls a note but Beth's was nicer looking and Jessie had tried to do his best to write very neatly. Beth peeled the folded layers of paper away showing Jessie's scratchy handwriting. She read it all the way down them stopped at the bottom. In boldish print Jessie put his phone number and call me . Beth pulled a sheet of paper of her notebook and wrote to Jessie telling him to call her when he got home from his football practice. He agreed and they focused back on Mrs. Smith who was babbling on about natural gas.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..1


	2. Everything

-Chapter 2 "Everything" 

"The dreaded locker." Jessie said coming up behind Beth and ticking the sides of her stomach. He loved watching her jump when he did.

"Jes… stop… it… tickles!" Beth said between laughs. She ripped his hands of his sides and tickled him. She went to turn the dial to her locker and as soon as she stopped at the first number Jessie began to tickle her again throwing it off.

"Jes you're a dead man!" Beth said jumping up and smacking the back of his head with a copy of Chicken Soup for the Teen's Soul.

"That'll teach ya!" Beth said putting the book between her knees standing in front of her locker. She quickly turned the dial and pulled her locker opened grabbed her Areopostale tote out shoved her homework in and threw her books in her locker. Jessie was down at his locker desperately trying to get it open. He put in his combination and lifted the latch but it wouldn't open. Beth kicked the locker and Jessie tried again. The locker popped open and a few books fell out… which happened to be his homework so it all worked out. He shoved it in the back of his black book bag and flung it over his shoulders.

"Got a ride home?" Beth said looking over at Jessie trying to keep up with the hallway traffic.

"Yea but I have football right after school… I'll call you around eight. I have to call Jalyn too. So… I'll talk to you later?" Jessie said looking at her. She could feel her heart melting in his soft blue-green eyes.

"Okay. Bye." Beth turned and walked out the doors as Jessie headed down the hall to the football field behind the school. Beth climbed on the bus and scanned it for a decent seat.

"Hey Kay scoot your butt over!" Beth said jokingly. She sat down with her and chatted for a while. Until her stop rode around the corner

"Bye Beth!" Kaylyn said hugging Beth.

"Tootles!" Beth stood up a walked through the bus doors. She ran across the road into her house.

"Mom! I'm home…" Beth said her eyes falling on a note taped to the refrigerator

_Beth,_

_Had to sub today at Chieftain Elementary. Be back around 4:30. And remember to get your homework done and don't fight with your brother._

_Love_

_ Mom_

Beth crumpled the note up and sat on the couch in her living room. She flipped through the channels until she found one decent show. Phil of the Future.

"It's the privacy of my own home… and I love this show… so I'm watching it." Beth said putting her feet up on the table.

"Don't go away! We'll be right back with Phil of the Future. On Disney Channel!" He T.V said. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the fridge and sat back down on the couch. She popped the can open and took a sip before setting it on the coaster. She looked up at the black cable box. 3:58. _Uighhh Alex will be home soon._ Beth thought. She shuttered at the thought of what her little brother would do after an aggravating first day. Beth heard a bus come up the hill. She ran over to the window and looked out as she watched her little brother get off the bus.

"So much for alone time." Beth said to her cat Jules who wasn't listening. She was too busy fighting with the two other black cats in the Keith family household.

"Break it up or take it somewhere else." Beth said looking at all three cats. She pointed to the kitchen and they strode off to restart their battle.

"Moooooommmmmm!" Alex yelled throwing his book bag on a chair.

"She's not home Alex. She's working at Chieftain. She should be home around 4:30." Beth said from the living room.

"Okay." Alex said. He ran up the stairs to play, Play Station Two. Beth on the other hand flopped back down on the couch and turned her attention back to Phil of the Future.

"It's seven already… where did the time r feet to find a phone but before she did it began to ring. Beth's mom Teresa picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Teresa said.

"Hi, is Beth there? It's Jessie." The other line said.

"Yea one second." Teresa said. She set down the phone and ran to find Beth.

"Beth… Jessie's on the phone for you." She looked at her daughter who acted like it was no big deal but on the inside, there was confetti and Christmas lights. Once Beth was out of her mother's site she smiled to herself and picked up a phone and ran to her room.

"Hey Jes."

e.n.d..o.f...c.h.a.p.t.e.r..2


End file.
